Woken up crimson eyes
by XLivi-ChanXCrazyGalX
Summary: when he went to sleep he didn't think the world was that exciting but now years later he is woken up by a group that need his help. Will he be able to help them in a world that has become terrorised by a crazy power hunger hanyu named Naraku, who has some faces that we all know.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia: okay i need OC'S for a new story am doing and it's going to be rated M for reasons so they have to be at least over 16

Kisshu: Olivia doesn't own inuyasha

Olivia: wrong show Kisshu

Kisshu: so and heres Olivia's character

* * *

Name: Kai

Nickname: none

Age: 18 in human years 1,473 in demon years

Sex: male

Sexual orientation: bi

Species/type of demon: demon/dragon

Special power(s): ?

~Appearance~

Hair colour: black

Hair style: to his waist in a braid with bangs framing his face.

Eye colour: crimson

Skin tone: tan

Lip colour: pale pink

~Reg. Outfit~

Top: a black hori with a grey dragon on the back.

Bottom: black hakamas

Shoes: black boots

Accessories: a crimson obi

Makeup: none

~Other~

Personality:cold, sarcastic, nice at times, stouborn, bad tempared.

Bio: his family died long ago and he taveled around the world for something to do, when he got board he put up a barrier around a cave and went to sleep until know.

Weapon: two swords made from his own fangs

Attacks: ?

heres the form to fill out

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Sex:

Sexual orientation:

Species/type of demon:

Special power(s):

~Appearance~

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Lip colour:

~Reg. Outfit~

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Makeup:

~Other~

Personality:

Bio:

Weapon:

Attacks:


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia: okay so here is the OC's

Kisshu: Olivia doesn't own Inuyasha

Olivia: i give up with you people

* * *

Name: Shiori(last name) Shun(first name)

Nickname: -Shun  
-Shun-kun  
-Jack of Spades

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Sexual orientation: Straight

Species/type of demon: Human

Special power(s): -Healing  
-Purification  
-Spiritual Power  
-Able to see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eye

~Appearance~

Hair colour: Pale blue

Hair style: Waist lenght,her bangs fall just right above her eyes and the shorter hair on the side of the face,tied up into loose ponytail.

Eye colour: Sharp dark blue

Skin tone: Pale

Lip colour: Very light pink

~Reg. Outfit~

Top: Pale blue jacket,white short sleeves dress shirt,dark blue tie

Bottom: Black skirt with black shorts on the inside

Shoes: Dark blue high converse that stopped above her ankles.

Accessories: A black sling back with azure blue trimming on the sides. Fill with : 2 water bottles,a complete first aid kit.

Makeup: None

~Other~

Personality: A cool and calm girl,also mature,dependable and patience,but quiet,aloof,and indifferent. She didn't talk a lot or to anybody and she's tomboy girl. She's very agile and quick when it's time to think.

Bio: Shun's parents died on a car crash accident.

Weapon: A deck of cards,which have razor sharp edges and she attach a nearly invisible razor sharp wires on the end of the cards. (unlimited cards supplies)

Attacks: -Deathly Waltz : She first sets up the battlefield with wires,and then uses her cards in conjunction with the wires to surround her opponent(s) with countless cards,which then attacks her opponent from all directions,all at once.

-Deathly Blades : She throw her card toward her opponent(s),creating a crescent shape black wind around the card that cut her opponent(s) into pieces.

-Single Card Storm Waltz : Infusing her spiritual power into a card to destroy a strong barrier.

-Purification Waltz : Infusing her spiritual power into the cards to purify the miasma.

Bio : Shun used to be a cheerful girl,but it change drastically when her parents died on a car crash accident on the day before her 7th birthday. Her uncle,Kazami,took her in to live with him in the shrine that he has been living on for 12 years. Later on she found out there was an old well behing the shrine,by accident she fell into the well and being transported to the Feudal era,50 years ago,for 1 week. Once she discover how to go back to her own time,she was being question by her uncle about her disappearance. She told him everything that she experience in the Feudal era and asked him if its okay to go back to the Feudal era,much to her surprise he allows her to go back anytime she want,he said he don't want to lock her freedom away from her. After that,she went to the Feudal era for regular visit to Kaede's village.

Name: Akira

Nickname: -Aki

Age: 357(human age); demon age: 19

Sex: Male

Sexual orientation: Straight

Species/type of demon: Demon/saber tooth tiger

Special power(s): -Regeneration  
-Swordmanship Ability  
-Enhanced Strength,Speed,Senses, Stamina,and Endurance  
-Transform into a saber tooth tiger  
-Able to see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eyes

~Appearance~

Hair colour: Dark orange

Hair style: Neck length dark orange hair that is parted on the right and he uses red bobby pins to kept his longer bangs away from his right eye,sometime he tied it up into a ponytail.

Eye colour: warm light brown with red slit pupil

Skin tone: A bit tan

Lip colour: Light pink,his fangs poke out a little bit

~Reg. Outfit~

Top: Black hori

Bottom: Black hakamas

Shoes: White boots

Accessories: White plain obi

Makeup: None

~Other~

Personality: Kind and caring toward humans especially little kids,mature,he can be cold and serious when innocent peoples get hurt by demons or bandits. He won't kill peoples(bandits) except demons,he would just simply scared the bandits to death until they run away,but he would slay the demons. He's quite protective toward Shun,not because she's weak but he just felt like he should protect her,he developed the feeling of love toward Shun,he like to be pet while he sleeping or resting and he like to sleep on Shun's lap (which she didn't really care about).

Bio: His family died a long time ago and he live in Kaede's village,helping out a lot of job and keep the village safe. The first time he met Shun is when she was singing alone near the lake in the forest,but actually a bad time for Akira, it was demons mating season that time. The saber tooth tiger demon inside him suddenly took control of his body and pounced at Shun,who is quite surprised when she suddenly fell into the lake with a male demon kissing her,full on the mouth. Once Akira regained the control of his own body,he quickly swam back up with Shun following close by. He apologize and explain what happened, but she only answered that she's didn't care about that. They returned to the hut where Shun live (still drenched with the lake water) and before Kaede have the chance to say what happen,she said to her that she forgot to tell her that it was mating season,Akira only can laughed quietly on the scene before him. Later on he travel along with Shun.

Weapon: A black sword with red outline made out of his own fang.

Attacks: -Fire Whip : Akira can generate a thin,whip-like strand of red-orange energy from his index and middle finger that can burn almost anything.

-Fire Luster Claws : Akira's claws release deadly fire which can burn or char flesh and virtually anything else very quickly.

-Flame of Wrath : Akira could only use this technique when he's very enrage, he stretch one of his hand to the front and focused his demonic energy into the palm,sending out a huge destructive fire ball.

-Red Lunar Fang : Akira's fuse his demonic power into the sword blade making the sword blade glow lightly with red-orange light and send out a crescent shape red blades.

-Velocity Scars : Akira's fuse his demonic power into his sword blade making it to glow with pale red light and swing the sword into to release a powerful energy wave in a blinding speed.

SentaiFan95

Name: Ran

Age: 21

Sex: Female

Sexual orientation: Lesbian

Special powers: Ninja powers. Examples: Run on water, create duplicates, run fast, disappear etc

Species: Human

Appearance

Hair colour: Dark Green

Hair style: Only up to shoulders

Eye colour: Light blue

Skin tone: Normal

Lip colour: Light red

Reg. Outfit

Top and Bottom: Traditional kimono with her family crest on shoulder. Has a ninja attire that's green

Shoes: Travels barefoot

Accessories: Has a special pack with ninja weapons, including shurikens, a ninja blade, smokescreens, and even climbing claws

Makeup: None

Other

Personality: Distant and harsh. Hate all men and hates demons even more. However, she shares kindness to kids and women.

Bio: Originally a princess, she secretly joined a ninja school at the center of the forest that is next to the kingdom. After getting into an arranged marriage with a man she hates by her father, she runs away at age 17 and develops a hatred for all men. Her mother tried to stop the wedding but was killed by assassins before she could intervene

Weapon: Typical ninja weapons as stated above

Kirke92

Name: Valonei

Nickname:Val

Age: 20 and in demon age 750

Sex: Female

Sexual orientation: Bi

Species/type of demon: Half wolf demon and half dog demon

Special power(s): Nope

Appearance

Hair colour: Crimison with couple white stripes

Hair style: Ponytail or open

Eye colour: Crimison

Skin tone: Pale

Lip colour: light pink

Reg. Outfit

Top: White furs at her wrists and a black top with very low headline.

Bottom: White fur from the knees to the ancles and a black mini skirt

Shoes: Black high heels

Accessories: Collar

Makeup: Like those stripes that InuTaisho has and very light pink eye make up

Other

Personality: Care free, happy, kind, really curious about everything new,

Bio: Her mother died when she was born and doesnt know about her father

Weapon: Whip and katana

Attacks: No 'special attacks' :D


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia: okay i know it's a bit short and a bit rushed but here is the first chapter and it has all the OC's in along with Naraku's new helper.

Bankotsu: Olivia doesn't own Inuyasha

Olivia: Thank fuck you finaly got it right

* * *

Sharp dark blue eyes looked at the river in front of them; pale blue waist length hair in a ponytail blew to the right in the slight wind. A sigh fell out of slightly parted light pink lips. "Shun" said a males voice and she turned to it. She picked up her black sling bag with azure blue trimming on the side up and went over to the male.

"Akira, shall we go" she said and he nodded. Akira had dark orange neck length hair that parted on the right, red bobby pins keeping his longer bangs for his right eye. Pointed ears showing he was a demon. His warm light brown eyes with red slit pupils watched her as she walked to him, them full of love towards the girl. He wore a black haori with black hakama's tied with a plain white obi and white boots on his feet. His clothes a lot different to the girls future era clothing.

Shun wore a white short sleeved dress shirt that had a dark blue tie and a pale blue jacket over it with a black skirt with shorts on the inside of the skirt. On her feet she wore dark blue high converse that stopped above her ankles and she also had her sling back. Her bangs fell right above her eyes with shorter hair on the sides of her face.

"So if we keep heading north we should be able to find the cave; hopefully!" said Akira and Shun nodded. They walked through the forest and Shun looked at Akira.

"Tell me again how this demon can help us defeat Naraku?" Shun asked still not convinced about the idea of a very old demon sleeping in a cave that would help them if they asked. Not all demon's where as nice as Akira was.

"When I was young my father would tell me stories of his friend, a great dragon demon. There aren't many left and most are really powerful; my fathers friend being one of them. He told mw that he rests in a cave in the north where the cherry trees grow" he said as they walked with a smile on his lips. Memories of his late family filling his mind. "He should be able to get rid of Naraku"

"I still think you shouldn't get your hopes up" said Shun and he smiled at her.

"Okay"

* * *

A female voice hummed through the forest she was walking through. Her crimson hair in a ponytail with white stripes bounced as she walked; her crimson eyes alight with a carefree shine. She wore a black top that had a very low neckline with a black mini skirt and white furs on her wrists and from her ankles to her knees.

Her ears twitched to the left and she sniffed the air; rasing a brow as three scents hit her, two of humans and one of a male demon. She shrugged and walked towards the scents, smiling at the smell of the cherry trees in full bloom. She stopped at the edge of the woods and watched as the male demon dodged an attack from a human women.

The women had dark green shoulder length hair and light blue eyes that glared at the orange haired male demon she was fighting. Her light red lips in a tight line. She wore a traditional kimono with a crest in the shoulder of a flying eagle holding onto a sword by the holster that was pointing down.

Her blade cut the male and Valonei gasped. She ran to his side as human women he was with glared at the green haired women and went to grab a card. The male shook his head at her and she put it away. "Let me look at that" said the women.

They where all cut off when a dark chuckle radiated around the area. "Naraku" growled the demon and human women. Val didn't like the aura around this demon.

"Well look at what we have here" Naraku laughed looking at the four people before him. "Two demons and two human wenches, do you really think you will be able to defeat me with just these two at your side Shun"

"Who the fuck you calling wench you pathetic demon" spat the green haired women and he glared at her. He shot a tentacle at her but she cut it apart with her ninja blade. The women then took off her kimono to reveal ninja clothing. "Come on then asshole"

"You four are a waist of my time, so weak" he said which made all four glare at him. He then shot tentacles at them. The demon and the two other women dodged with one or two small cuts but a tentacle rapped around Val and she screamed as it threw her at the mountain wall.

She closed her eyes and tensed for the impact; that never came. Val looked up at the person who caught her and met crimson eyes, this wasn't the saber tooth demon as he had warm brown eyes. "Are you okay Onna" the male asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, Arigato" she replied and he smiled. He put her down and they looked at the three fighting Naraku. The green haired women cut him with her sword leaving a huge gash which made Naraku howl. The male demon then attacked him with a thin red-orange energy whip from his index and middle fingers which burnt off Naraku's tentacles and an arm.

"Shun now" said the male demon and the girl known as Shun pulled out the card again.

"Deathly blades" she said and threw her card towards Naraku, the card creating a wind shaped as a crescent around the card as it flew towards Naraku at an incredible speed. The card cut Naraku into pieces.

Val and the red eyed demon walked to the other three and the red eyed demon pulled out a sword that transformed bigger. "It's not over" he said and they all looked as the pieces of Naraku flew back to each other and put him back together. Naraku laughed at them and glared at him.

"You think you can defeat me" he hissed and the red eyed demon chuckled. His aura flowed around him and Val's eyes widened, she had never felt an aura like that before.

"Of course I can, especially since this is just a puppet. Too scared to fight yourself are you. Like the women said, your pathetic" he hissed and Naraku growled. He threw his tentacles at the demon and the demon smirked at this, eyes glowing.

"BLACK FIRE" he shouted as he swung his sword at Naraku. A black wave of fire went at Naraku and it hit him. The piecing scream from the puppet made Val cringe. When the smoke had disappeared there was nothing left of the puppet.

The red eyed demon scoffed and sheathed his sword. Val then got a good look at him. He had raven black hair that hung to his waist in a braid and bangs framed his tan face. He wore a black haori that had a grey dragon on the back with black hakama's held with a crimson obi and black boots on his feet.

"Kai-sama" said the other male demon and the demon faced him. He looked the other demon over and smiled slightly.

"Your Akira, you where just a pup last time I saw you" said Kai and he walked over to them. "So how about someone tells me what exactly is going on"

* * *

"Dam that Naraku, always getting me to do his dirty work!" growled Kagura as she flew down to the ground. She glared at the floor and pulled out a jewel shard. She placed it into the ground while she grabbed the clothing off her feather.

She watched as a body started to form, a naked one at that. 'So that's why I needed to bring him clothes'

When the body was complete she crossed her arms. Red eyes snapped open and glared up at her. "Onna, explain" he commanded in a gruff voice.

"Naraku will explain everything" she sadi and held out the clothes. He looked at them and took them from her. "When your finished I will take you to Naraku, Hiten-sama"

* * *

"So you want me to destroy all five of them?" asked Hiten with a brow raised. He sat in a chair with a demoness in his lap and a cup of sake in his hand. Naraku sat in another chair facing him sipping his own dink.

"Yes and in return I will let you keep your new life and revive your brother" replied Naraku. Hiten's brows furrowed as he thought about it. "You will have help of course and when there dead I might even give you little Kagome, to do what ever you please with"

"Kagome, the name is vaguely familiar" said Hiten and Naraku smirked at him.

"Kagome is the name of the Onna that travels with Inuyasha!" he replied and Hiten's eyes darkened.

"Ah yes, I remember now. That little bitch is the reason my brother is dead" he hissed and Naraku watched the thunder demon. "I will take you up on your offer Naraku but don't try to double cross me or the dragon demon will be the least of your worries"


	4. bad guys become slightly good, WTH

Olivia: okay here is the next chapter. Am sorry it took so long but now that my exams are finished until june i can write more so updates will be faster Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Kai: olivia owns nothing

Bankotsu: please review

* * *

Chapter two - bad guys become slightly good, WTH

"So you need my help to kill this Naraku?" questioned Kai after listing to Akira explaining what had been going on. Akira nodded and Kai thought about it; it would be interesting. His crimson eyes met other crimson eyes and he smiled softly. He felt the need to protect the younger demon, she reminded him of his sister. "I will help your little group"

"Am not apart of this little group" said Ran and Kai looked at her. He smirked and she narrowed her eyes at him, she hated demons as much as she did men and he was both.

"If you leave you will be killed" said Kai and she glared at him.

"I can take care of my self, am no weak women" she replied and he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say you couldn't but Naraku thinks your apart of this group and will be after you all now. As a group you all took care of him, if you're on your own he will kill you. You are all stronger as a group and that will be what helps us to destroy him and whatever he throws our way" said Kai and she gritted her teeth.

"Please Ran-san, we need you" said Val and Ran sighed. It was hard to hate the young girl, even if she was a demon.

"Fine I will stay but only until that bastard is dead and then am gone" she replied and Val smiled.

Kai ran his eyes over his little group and smiled. They where a strong group but also great individuals. He shook his head and looked into the woods. His gaze stayed there for a few seconds and then he looked back to the group.

* * *

"That was close" said Kagura as she flew on her feather. Hiten scoffed and Kagura glared at him. Naraku had told her to assist the thunder demon, who she found wasn't very women friendly.

"Just hurry up and take me where I need to go" he said and she gritted her teeth. She flew faster towards the remains of what was once mount Hakurei.

'He knew we where there, who is this dragon demon' thought Hiten. He looked up as Kagura descended to the ground. He stood up and jumped off the feather; landing softly on the ground. He looked at the shards in his hands and sighed. Naraku has said that it might take a lot to convince his new bitches.

* * *

Voices, why could he hear voices. He gasped and his eyes flew open at the sharp kick to his side. "Wake up will ya!" hissed a male voice and cobalt blue eyes glared at the demon in front of him.

"What the fuck!" growled Bankotsu and Hiten narrowed his eyes. Why did Naraku want this human again and what was with the huge halberd and the gay guy wearing woman's clothes.

"Get dressed and I will explain" said Hiten and he threw Bankotsu's clothes at him. Bankotsu glared at Hiten but put the clothes on. They where different from his others. The haori was light blue with black hakamas and a teal blue obi, though his arm and feet guards where the same.

"Alright explain" hissed Bankotsu and Hiten glared at him.

* * *

"Your joking right" laughed Bankotsu who looked from Hiten to Jakotsu who was glaring at the demon. Jakotsu wore a dark purple kimono with a light purple obi. Bankotsu shook his head and then went serious. "Last time I worked for Naraku he killed me, sorry but no thanks. Oh and you do know he's only using you and once you have killed these people he will take the shard back right"

"You have two choices human, do this and live or refuse and I kill you. I think we both know you don't want to die again" said Hiten and Bankotsu scoffed.

"Bring it" replied Bankotsu and Hiten glared at him. He swung Raigekijin at Bankotsu and it clashed with Banryuu. Hiten raised a brow when Bankotsu pushed him back and swung at the demon once again.

'So that's why Naraku told me to get him' thought Hiten and Bankotsu put Banryuu on his shoulder and Jakotsu stood behind him.

"You can tell Naraku that am coming for him" said Bankotsu and then he swung his blade using dragon hammer. Hiten dodged it and when the dust had settled he realised they had gone.

* * *

It was dark now and Kai and the others sat around a fire eating. Kai looked over his shoulder feeling a presence. "You feel it too?" asked Akira and Kai nodded. Everyone stood up and pulled out their weapons; being on their guard.

"We know your there so come out" said Kai and Bankotsu laughed walking out of the shadows. He looked them over and they did the same to him and Jakotsu. Kai pointed his sword at Bankotsu and he stopped walking; holding his hands up.

"Where not here to attack you. I have some information you might be interested in" Bankotsu said and Kai put his sword away.

"What information?" asked Shun and he smirked.

"Information about Naraku. He's reviving people to kill you all. One of these is a thunder demon by the name of Hiten who revived me and Jakotsu and tried to get us to help" said Bankotsu and Ran scoffed.

"So why are you telling us this" she said glaring at the cocky male.

"Because I want to help you kill Naraku" said Bankotsu and Kai raised a brow.

"Explain"


End file.
